Gimme Head with Hair Long beautiful Hair
by Youpla
Summary: [NOUVEAU CHAPITRE!] [Yaoi & Lemon] Duo et Heero s'ennuient. Duo et Heero décident de jouer aux cartes... Mais attentions aux gages! Ceci est une fic que j'ai repostée, explications à l'intérieur.
1. Chapitre I

****

Gimme head with hair, Long beautiful hair…

Disclamer : Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas, blablabla…

Auteur : Valy

Couple : 2x1. (Duo x Heero) 

Genre : YAOI, Lemon, PWP (Sexe sans scénario particulier) Eau de rose a volonté, et un peu d'humour.

Dédié à : Sharon. (ZeroTwoFan) 

Spoilers : Aucun… Disons que c'est leur relation cachée… ~_^

Notes : Et voici ma première GW fic! Et lemon avec ca! Je suis incorrigible… 

Je suis assez contente de cette fic, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi! 

Envoyez moi vos commentaires et/ou reviews (ff.net)! 

Cette fic est plutôt vieille, et j'ai fait des progrès en écriture depuis, mais bon…

Je l'aime bien quand même. ^^

A part ça, Je l'ai retirée de ff.net et repostée. Pourquoi? Parce que ce fic avait été classé dans mon compte en ENGLAIS! Et pour ne pas rendre mes lecteurs confus et tout, j'ai créé un compte pour mes fics en français. ^_^ 

Bonne Lecture!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo sortit de la salle de bain, un essuie bleu enveloppé autour de ses minces hanches.

Ses longs cheveux, défaits de leurs éternelle natte, encore trempés après la douche qu'il venait de prendre, encadraient son visage angélique, mettant en valeur ses traits féminins. Seul sa poitrine plate et légèrement musclée trahissait son sexe.

Son regard fut immédiatement posé sur Heero, qui lui tournait le dos, concentré sur son ordinateur portable.

Souriant, il fit son chemin vers lui, criant presque, "Que cette douche fut agréable!! Tu devrais en prendre une aussi, après la drache que l'on s'est pris sur la gueule. J'ai pas envie d'embrassé un visage couvert de morve!" Son regard se tourna vers la fenêtre, sur laquelle la pluie semblait s'acharner.

Heero eut un sourire narquois, alors qu'il ne détacha pas son regard de l'écran, "Peuh, tu m'aimes trop, de toutes façons, tu ne résisteras jamais… Souviens-toi de la fois où tu m'a embrassé pendant que je mangeai ce sandwich que tu déteste tellement…" Répondit-il, tournant son regard vers Duo, qui gloussa, embarrassé. 

"M'ouais… Tu as marqué un point, là…" 

Heero eu un petit rire. "Et oui…" Il se remit ensuite à s'occuper de son ordinateur.

Duo, curieux, se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de Heero, voulant voir ce à ce qui pouvait si bien le passionner au point de ne pas faire très attention à sa présence. "Je suppose que tu es encore entrain de t'amuser à faire des virus, n'est-ce pas, Soldat parfait?"

Les yeux de Duo s'arrondissaient une fois qu'il eu jeté un œil sur l'écran. "Des jeux vidéos???" Hurla-t-il presque, étonné. 

Il ne se doutait pas que Heero pouvait aimer ce genre de choses. Il avait pris l'habitude de se cacher derrière un mur de glace. Ne laissant qu'apparaître sa froideur. Mais après quelques jours passé avec Duo, il découvrait peu à peu les traits de son véritable caractère… 

Duo souri à cette pensée.

"Oui… Des jeux vidéos…" Répondit Heero, haussant les épaules. 

Il essayait de caché son véritable 'lui-même'… Mais quand Duo était présent, il en était incapable, il pouvait, par example, être essayé de rester de marbre après une blague que l'élu de son cœur aurait raconté, mais son corps ne pouvait faire de même, et il se mettait à rire, bien qu'il tente de s'abstenir…

Duo gloussa et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Heero, lui caressant doucement les bras. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il n'avait pas d'idée de quel jeu il s'agissait, mais cela semblait assez amusant… 

Heero était toujours entrain de fixer son écran, mais l'approche de Duo le distrayait. L'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser était entrain de devenir envahissante.

Mais il ne résista pas…

Quand il fut tourné vers Duo, il se mit à rougir. Duo, derrière lui, nu, avec juste une serviette de bain cachant son intimité. Les longs cheveux brun clair encadrant son visage et son corps lui donnaient un air si innocent, et si sexy… 

Heero secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées malpropres. '_Merde! Je ne suis pas un pervert! Arrête ca, Heero! Tu n'es avec lui que depuis une semaine!'_

Quand il finit par arriver à chasser les sentiments que cette vision lui donna, il éteignit son ordinateur et se leva de sa chaise, pour ensuite lui faire face. 

"Alors… Puisqu'il pleut, que devrions-nous faire aujourd'hui? Je ne veux pas sortir et encore me prendre cette saloperie de pluie sur la tronche!"

Duo se gratta la tête . "Je ne sais pas… Tu semblait bien t'amuser avec ce jeu vidéo…"

"C'est avec toi que je veux m'amuser! Je ne m'enuie jamais avec toi!" Dit-il, donnant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres rosées de Duo.

'_Si soudainement gai… Jours après jours, je découvre un peu plus de toi…_' Pensa Duo, surpris par le geste de son amour. Il l'entoura ensuite de ses bras, posant son front contre le sien.

"Alors? A quoi veux-tu être occupé à faire aujourd'hui?" Demanda-t-il, pressant sa poitrine nue contre celle de Heero, jouant avec les courts cheveux de son bien-aimé. 

Heero se retint de rougir, devinant ce que Duo voulait dire. Mais il était trop timide…

Après quelques secondes dans cette position, il se décida à répondre, "Ben… Pourquoi pas jouer aux cartes? Ca pourrait être marrant! Nous n'avons qu'a donner un gage au perdant!"

Duo fronça les sourcils, "Quel genre de gages?"

"Oh… Nous choisirons la première chose qui nous viendra en tête." Suggéra-t-il, se délivrant de l'étreinte de Duo, pour ensuite se tourner vers table où il fut assis quelques instants auparavant, dont il ouvrit le tiroir, sortant un jeu de cartes encore neuf. Il s'assit ensuite en tailleur sur le lit se trouvant dans la même pièce. 

"Que dirais-tu d'une simple bataille? C'est le seul jeu que je connaisse…" Dit-il, rougissant de honte.

Duo le rejoint et gloussa, ensuite, attacha ses cheveux avec un bandana qu'il trouva sur la table de nuit. "Si tu veux…" Il s'allonga ensuite sur le ventre. "Allons-y!"

Le jeu se déroula assez bien, imposant au perdants des gages, tous plus idiots les uns que les autres, tel que chanter une chanson ringarde ou de soulever un objet lourd telle qu'une table ou autre, histoire de montrer sa force et d'impressionner son compagnon.

Mais au fur et à mesure que les parties et les gages se succédaient, ils commencairent à être à court d'idées…

Jusqu'à ce que Heero eut une idée…

"Bien… Cette fois… Tu vas devoir… ôter cet essuie!!" Murmura Heero d'une voix rauque, traçant du regard le corps de son adversaire.

Duo rougissa, avant de bondir hors du lit. "Q… Quoi? Me foutre à poil? M-mais… Je…" Bafouilla-t-il, embarrassé. "Je suis très pudique tu sais!" Bouda-t-il, regardant ailleur.

"Et bien quoi? Tu voulais un gage… Et bien en voilà un marrant!" Dit Heero, avec un petit sourire narquois.

Une énorme goutte de sueur se format sur le front de Duo, alors qu'il agitait les bras dans toutes les directions. "Non!!! Heuuuu… Plus tard! Après une autre partie!" Il se calma ensuite et fis des yeux de chien battu. "S'il te plait…"

Heero soupira et hocha la tête. "Ok…" Il réunit ensuite les cartes et les mélangea alors que Duo reprit sa place sur le lit. 

Ils jouèrent une autre partie, et cette fois… Heero fut le perdant.

"Haa-Haaaaaaa! A ton tour!" Cria joyeusement Duo, le pointant du doigt. "Alors… Mmh…"

Il commençât à réfléchir à quel gage il pouvait imposer a son bien-aimé. 

Il était vrai que l'idée de se montrer nu devant Heero lui donnait des idées assez explicites, et il voulait en même temps quelque chose pour faire Heero oublier le gage qu'il voulait lui imposer. 

Il s'agenouilla, le fixant des yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait trouver.

"Je sais!" Cria-t-il soudainement, claquant des doigts.

"Allonge-toi!" Ordonna-t-il, agrippant Heero par les chevilles.

"Hein?" Heero leva les sourcils.

"Tu voulais que je te montre mon mignon petit cul, n'est-ce pas? Et bien, j'ai quelque chose d'encore mieux!. Quelque chose qui procure encore plus de plaisir que la vue de mon cops nu."

Heero retint son souffle, surpris. "Mais… Mais… Je ne voulais pas que…"

Duo roula des yeux. "Arrête de faire la fillette. Maintenant, couché!" Hurla-t-il presque, faisant semblant de le regarder avec mépris, juste pour voir la réaction de Heero.

Heero obéit, son cœur martelant sa poitrine. Il avait un peu peur… Il _savait_ ce que Duo voulait...

Les yeux fermés, le corps tendus, il ne bougea pas, il pouvait seulement penser…

Penser à ce qu'il se passait. _'Et si les autres se ramenaient? Et nous verraient?' _

Il se secoua mentallement, _'Non…Je ne peux et ne serai pas honteux! J'aime Duo, et c'est tout ce qui compte…'_

Il se força à se calmer, respirant profondément.

Duo souri, se déplaçant doucement pour lui faire face. Remarquant l'expression tendue sur le visage de son Heero, il fit mine de bouder. 

"Ooh… Tu es effrayé par un simple gage… Je n'ai même pas encore commencé…" Murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Heero, les caressant doucement des siennes, alors que ses doigts glissaient doucement le long de ses bras.

"Un simple gage… On peux dire que tu m'as bien eu!…" Marmonna-t-il, le regardant avec colère, mais en même temps, savourant la sensation des lèvres de Duo contre les siennes. _Aussi douces que des pétales de roses…'_

Les douces pétales de roses se courbèrent en un sourire avant de s'entrouvrir, pour ensuite recueillir sa lèvre inférieure.

La suçant doucement, la caressant du bout de sa langue, Duo défit ses cheveux. La rivière dorée de ses cheveux cascada autour de ses épaules et de ses bras. 

Heero soupira, fermant les yeux. Des frissons lui descendaient le long du dos, un bourdonnement envahissait son estomac.

Toujours tendu, il fit de son mieux pour se relaxer, mais son esprit était pris le dessus de son corps dans une conversation personnelle. _'Qu'arrivera-t-il? Que veut-il? Allez, tu le sais… Tu as juste peur… C'est la première fois qu'il te fait ce genre e choses… Tu es timide… Mais tu le veux, n'est-ce pas…? Reconnais-le… Tu l'as toujours voulus…'_

Il inspira profondément et se relaxa autant qu'il pouvait. 

Il fixa le visage de son amour, sui était toujours occupé à lui 'dévorer' la lèvre. Il leva la main, la dirigeant vers ses cheveux, désirant sentir leurs douceur entre ses doigts. 

"Ah non! Ne bouge pas!" Commanda soudainement Duo, après avoir brisé son baisé, tout en attrapant la main de Heero. "Tu ne peux pas bouger! Tu es sous mon contrôle! N'oublie pas que c'est un gage! De plus…" Murmura Duo, son regard et sa main libre se dirigeant vers le bandana qu'il avait laissé sur le lit après l'avoir ôté de ses cheveux. 

"Qu'est-ce que…?" Cria Heero, avant de saisir ce que Duo était prêt à faire. Rougissant fortement, il ne pouvait réagir. Il était vraiment surpris, mais les manières dominantes de son compagnon l'empêchèrent de protester… Il pouvait même dire qu'il aimait cela.

Avec un sourire espiègle, Duo saisi les deux mains de Heero et les attacha à l'un des barreaux du lit avec le bandana. Assez fortement pour empêcher ses mains de bouger, mais pas trop fort de façon à ne pas lui faire de mal.

"Maintenant, reprenons où nous en étions…" Murmura Duo, fixant le visage rougi de Heero alors qu'il se déplaça encore.

Il s'allongea sur le côté, son visage au-dessus de celui de Heero. Caressant la joue de son bien-aimé, il se mordit les lèvres, avant de murmurer, "Tu n'as rien du tout à faire. Seulement y prendre plaisir."

Il baissa la tête, ses lèvres capturant encore une fois celles de Heero, caressant et suçant doucement sur ces deux morceaux de chair.

Heero trembla, rendant le même baiser à Duo, de la même manière.

"Mmh… Bon garçon…" Murmura Duo dans le baiser, l'approfondissant, ensuite sortant doucement sa langue de sa bouche alors que Heero ouvrit la sienne pour l'accueillir. 

Leurs langues dansaient ensemble, alors qu'ils savouraient leurs goûts. Leurs baisers n'avaient jamais étés si profonds, si langoureux. Auparavant, ils avaient toujours étés doux et innocents, caressant jute leurs lèvres, ressentant chacun la douceur des lèvres de l'autre.

Duo n'aurait jamais deviné comme les lèvres de son Heero pouvaient avoir un goût si agréable!

Heero avait comme une saveur de fraises, une saveur suave du fruit rouge. Il voulait dévorer ses lèvres, les suçant, les mordillants, les léchants.

Heero haleta sous l'intensité du baiser, frissons et chaleurs traversant son corps. Il resta parfaitement immobile, prenant plaisir à explorer la bouche de Duo, mêlant sa bouche à la sienne encore et encore, partageant le commencement de ce qui ce préparait à être la fin d'une relation platonique.

Le garçon aux cheveux longs fit glisser ses doigts le long de la nuque de Heero, frôlant ses clavicules, alors qu'il déplaça ses baisers vers ses joues, lui offrant des baisers mouillés, la peau douce et ferme de Heero se disputant celles de la bouche de Duo.

Heero ferma ensuite les yeux, soupirant de légers gémissements de plaisir, alors qu'il pencha la tête sur le côté, proposant son cou à Duo.

Duo releva la tête, un large et fier sourire se formant sur son visage. "Alors, on en veut encore plus je suppose?"

Heero rougis, ouvrant les yeux vers son amour pour ensuite hocher la tête.

Duo tapota son index sur le nez de son amant. "Bon garçon!" Commenta-t-il avant de rabaisser la tête vers le cou de Heero, pour y tracer des rivières avec la langue.

Heero inspira profondément, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux à moitié fermés. Jamais dans sa vie il ne se sentit aussi aimé, aussi désiré.

Ô combien aurait-il aimé faire parcourir ses mains sur la peau nue du dos de son Duo, ressentant la douce caresse de sa peau contre la sienne. 

Mais il ne pouvait le faire, puisque ses mains étaient attachées.

Cette pensée le fit gémir.

Duo, en entendant ceci, pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un gémissement de plaisir. Encouragé par ceci, il blottit son visage contre le cou de Heero, recueillant sa peau et sa chair dans sa bouche, les suçant avidement.

Ses doigts qui étaient auparavant occupés à caresser les clavicules de Heero, descendirent, pour ensuite toucher la chemisette kaki qui cachait sa poitrine.

Duo fit voyager ses doigts par-dessus le vêtement qui recouvrait les courbes de la poitrine du garçon aux cheveux courts, traçant les contours de ses pectoraux, frôlant ensuite un téton, faisant Heero haleter soudainement.

La sensation de son vêtement fait de coton contre la dure chaire rouge-rosée lui coupa le souffle, de nouvelles impressions se mélangeant à son sang, comme un feu coulant dans ses veines, concentrant sa chaleur entre ses jambes.

La main de Duo se glissa par la suite sous le vêtement, ses ongles griffant légèrement sa peau, y laissant des traits blanc tournant doucement au rouge.

Il pinça un téton, et le roula ensuite entre ses doigts, pendant que son autre main saisit la chemisette kaki, la drapant jusqu'au cou de Heero, exposant sa poitrine.

Duo leva la tête, chevauchant ensuite le ventre de Heero, ses jambes des deux côtés du corps du garçon aux cheveux courts. 

Heero haleta, et mordit ses lèvres. La sensation du cul de Duo contre son diminuait son habileté à contrôler son corps.

Son cœur martelait follement entre ses côtes, la même pulsation envahissant son sexe redressé.

Duo observa Heero, ses yeux suivant les contours de sa poitrine. _'Mon Dieu… Il est parfait…'_ Pensa-t-il, hypnotisé par le mouvement de la poitrine de son bien aimé, agité par sa profonde et rapide respiration.

Il posa ensuite ses deux mains sur l'abdomen de Heero, et décida de rester immobile, histoire de le taquiner.

Heero frissonna. Les mains froides contre son ventre chaud donnais une impression incroyable, envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il laissa échapper un gémissement presque inaudible.

Il ne pouvait plus résister…

Tout ce qu'il désirait à présent était de ressentir les mains de son amour contre son corps…

Duo s'allongea sur Heero, ses mains toujours immobiles sur le ventre de ce dernier, l'embrassant profondément une dernière fois avent de se glisser soudainement vers le bas, son ventre exerçant une forte pression contre le pénis de Heero, lui faisant pousser un cri, tout en relevant les hanches.

Duo fit un large sourire, avant de baisser la tête et collant sa bouche sur la poitrine de Heero, suçant ensuite un téton, le mordillant, le léchant, alors que ses mains saisirent ses bras, tout en pressant son ventre avec rythme contre l'érection de Heero.

Heero se contracta, gémissant, il perdait l'esprit, les taquineries de Duo le rendait fou.

Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant était cette délivrance. Son pénis pulsait follement, la pression de son ventre et celui de Duo contre son membre lui donnais l'envie de hurler.

"S'il te plaît… Duo…" Gémit-il faiblement, regardant le visage de son amant.

Duo mit fin à ses mouvements et le regarda. Il eu presque pitié de l'était de Heero.

Haletant, la peau rougie, les cheveux trempés par la transpiration…

Chassant ces sentiments de pitié, Duo fit un sourire narquois. "Le Parfait Soldat a une faiblesse!"

Son sourire s'adoucit, ensuite, il glissa son corps plus bas, jusqu'à ce que son visage fit face aux hanches de Heero.

Reluquant le bas ventre de son compagnon, il fit son doigt tracer le long de la bosse recouverte par son short noir collant. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une décharge électrique fit sursauter Heero, causant à Duo un gloussement. 

Duo défit la fermeture éclair, ensuite fit glisser le short et le slip en même temps jusqu'au genoux de Heero. 

Les yeux de Duo s'arrondirent par ce qu'il vu…

L'érection de son bien aimé était dressée là, fière et pulsante, les petites gouttes de pré-sperme s'écoulant doucement sur sa longueur. 

Duo glissa son doigt le long du pénis jusqu'au gland, recueillant les gouttes, pour ensuite les porter à sa bouche, léchant doucement le bout de son doigt. "Tu es vraiment délicieux, Heero…" Murmura-t-il, obtenant seulement un gémissement plaintif en tant que réponse.

Duo roula des yeux. "Ok… J'ai compris… Je voulait seulement te torturer un petit peu…" Bouda-t-il, reposant son regard sur le membre qui demandait à ce que l'on s'occupe de lui.

Il saisit une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns, l'enroula autour du pénis de Heero, et tira doucement vers le haut, le taquinant sans merci.

Heero se cambra, un gémissement tremblant s'échappant de sa gorge, gardant avec peine ses yeux ouverts.

Finalement, cela commençait.

Duo agrippa l'érection, les cheveux toujours enroulés dessus et lentement, exerça un mouvement de bas en haut.

Le menton posé sur sa main, allongé sur le ventre, en observateur à la fois cynique, attendri et amusé tandis que Heero haletait, la tête en arrière, ses hanches suivant le même rythme des frottements. La puissante vague d'émotion le rendait fou, alors que la fusion de la caresse des cheveux et de la main autour de son membre faisait effet. Lui donnant des sensations qu'il n'eut jamais ressentit auparavant.

Et le mieux dans tout cela était que c'était Duo _lui-même _qui lui faisait tout ceci.

C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Duo souri, ôtant sa main de son menton. Avec cette main libre (puisque l'autre était occupée) il caressa la poitrine de Heero, frôlant ses tétons. Ensuite, il recouvrit de sa paume le pectoral droit de Heero, pour ensuite le caresser avec ses doigts, les dirigeant vers le dur téton, pour ensuite refermer leurs prise autour de ce petit bourgeon rouge. Le pinçant ensuite avec son pouce et son index. 

Accélérant le mouvement des frottements qu'il exerçait sur le membre viril de son homme, Duo sentit la tension dans le corps de Heero. Heero en voulait encore plus. Et Duo voulait encore plus lui donner.

Le garçon aux cheveux courts courba encore une fois le dos, plus fort cette fois-ci, alors qu'un profond gémissement sortit de sa gorge. "Aaahhh… Duo… Je…"

Bien qu'il y prenait beaucoup de plaisir, Heero se posait tout de même des questions…

Où et comment Duo avait-il appris ceci ? Avait-il connus quelqu'un d'autre avant lui? Ou Duo avait-il une imagination débordante ? Il ne put savoir…

Soudainement, Duo mit fin à ses gentillesses, et déroula ses cheveux du pénis de Heero.

Heero protesta, levant brusquement la tête, le regardant avec colère. "Pourquoi ???"

Pourquoi avait-il arrêté? Il était si proche… Si proche de l'orgasme… Et Duo venait d'arrêter.

Duo resta silencieux, le fixant, attendant une autre réaction de son amoureux.

Heero émit un gémissement plaintif, couchant sa tête sur l'oreiller, et bouda. "J'était si proche…"

Les lèvres de Duo se courbèrent en un sourire. "Tu viens de dire le mot magique!!"

Heero le regarda, confus. "Hein? Que veux-tu dire?"

Duo gloussa et baissa une fois encore la tête, retenant ses cheveux à deux mains alors qu'il pris le gland de Heero en bouche, et le suça doucement. 

Heero mordit ses lèvres, et serra les poings. L'incroyable sensation des lèvres et la langue autour de son érection était presque trop pour lui.

Son monde devint incohérent, ses penses et sentiments tourbillonnant dans un nouveau monde dans lequel seul Duo et lui existaient…

Il tenta d'agripper les cheveux de Duo, mais son mouvement fut bloqué par le frottement du bandana noué autours de ses poignets.

Frustré par ceci, il ne trouva que pour autre solution de remuer ses hanches vers le haut, histoire de prendre un peu de contrôle dans cette situation.

Sentant le remuement de hanches de son amant, Duo agrippa fermement les hanches de Heero, le retenant de bouger.

Il lécha le gland par mouvement circulaires, ses doigts creusant presque la chair des hanches de Heero. 

Heero émit une sorte de sifflement entre ses dents. Il serra les dents et renversa sa tête en arrière. Il ne put rien faire…

Il était sous le contrôle total de Duo…

Il poussa un râle venant du plus profond de sa gorge, alors que cette caresse humide tournait autour de son membre, propageant des vagues de plaisir à travers son corps.

Soudainement, il poussa un cri, ses paupières se resserrant, quand Duo entoura son pénis par la chaleur humide de sa bouche, prenant graduellement chaque centimètres dans cette chaude caverne, tout en laissant sa gorge se détendre pour l'accueillir entièrement. 

Sa tête faisant le même geste que ses mains firent auparavant, Duo suça avidement l'érection de Heero. Cillant sa langue, frottant ses dents légèrement le long de son membre…

Heero avait un si bon goût! Il ne pouvait expliquer comment ni pourquoi, mais ce fut le cas…

Heero, envahi par le plaisir, fit de son mieux pour remuer les hanches dans le même rythme que les sucions de Duo, comme si il voulait se contrôler. Se retenant de jouir. Mais il ne pouvait pas. 

Cette partie de son corps appartenait maintenant à Duo… 

Tout ce qu'il pouvait entreprendre était de se tortiller et de gémir, tortiller ses chevilles et ses pieds, histoire de compenser ce qu'il ne pouvait faire avec ses hanches.

Soudainement, un éclat. Quelque chose en lui était comme entrain de brûler. Son cœur battait frénétiquement, alors que sa respiration se changea en de courts et profonds halètements. 

La chaleur envahissait son corps.

Il ne pouvait plus se retenir…

Son corps devint soudainement mou, mais sa respiration resta la même.

Il poussa soudainement un cri, cambrant son dos tellement fort que ses épaules devinrent douloureuses, alors que son corps fut pris de convulsions. 

Sa passion se déversa, se projetant dans la bouche de Duo.

Duo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Des larmes de joie. Heureux d'avoir pu procurer un tel plaisir à l'homme de sa vie.

Il fut cependant un peu surpris par le goût qu'avait la semence de son bien aimé, mais il s'était promis à lui même de l'accepter, puisqu'il s'agissait de Heero.

Il réussi à tout avaler, ensuite, libéra le membre de sa bouche. Il s'essuya les lèvres après avoir donné un petit baiser sur l'érection qui commencait à se réfracter.

Souriant, il se glissa sur le lit pour faire face à son bien aimé, dénouant ensuite les mains un peu endolories de Heero. 

"Alors, c'était bien?" Demanda-t-il, l'embrassant sur la joue.

Heero, exténué, ne put que sourire. Il le regarda ensuite dans les yeux.

Récupérant doucement un peu de souffle et d'énergie, il murmura, "Génial… Oh merde… Incroyable!"

Duo ri, caressant sa joue. "N'est-ce pas? Tu vois, tu n'aurais pas du être effrayé par un simple gage…"

Heero sweatdroppa (1). "Bien sur… Uhm…" Son regard longea ensuite le corps de Duo, s'arrêtant au tissu toujours entourant ses hanches.

"Duo…?"

"Mmh?"

"A propos de gages… Quand vas-tu te décider à ôter cette serviette de bain?"

-LA FIN-

Notes : Alors? Vous avez aimé? 

Le petit (1) à côté de sweatdroppa, veux dire que sweatdrop est le mot anglais pour ces grosses gouttes de sueur se formant sur la tête des persos! Alors moi, je l'utilise car j'aime bien ce mot. ^^

En tout cas, c'est le + long fic que j'ai jamais écris! (Quand il s'agit d'un One-Shot.)

Commentaires, critiques, et autres sont les bienvenus! 


	2. Chapitre II

Disclamer : Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas, quel dommage... *gros soupir*

  


Auteur : Valy

  


Couple : 2x1. 

  


Genre : YAOI, Lemon, PWP (Sexe sans scénario particulier) Eau de rose a volonté, Humour, et un peu d'OCC par-ci, par-là. (On dit que l'amour fait changer les hommes... LOL) Et quelques vannes à deux balles... ^^; Et beaucoup de "retournement d'atmosphère"

  


Dédié à : Sharon. (ZeroTwoFan) 

  


Spoilers : Aucun… Disons que c'est leur relation cachée… ~_^

  


Notes : Chapitre éclair, pour faire monter la tension. *sourire narquois*

  


  


Bonne Lecture!

  


  


Gimme Head with Hair, Long Beautiful Hair...

  


Chapitre II.

  


  


  


  


"Omae o korosu!"

  


"Ah... Et pour quelle raison cette fois, Môssieur le Soldat Parfait?"

  


"A ton avis? Baka..."

  


A présent agenouillé sur le lit, Heero souriait à pleine dents en regardant le visage confus et agacé de son compagnon. Ce sourire narquois que Duo connaissait si bien. Il sweatdroppa. 

  


Heero préparait quelque chose...

  


"Heu... Tu veut me tuer parce que je t'ai à moitié violé, en t'attachant au rebord du lit, et en t'obligeant d'accepter de subir mes fantasmes les plus perverts?" Plaisanta Duo, faisant mine de ne rien comprendre.

  


Le soldat parfait l'observa un moment, pour ensuite, en guise de réponse, se frappa le front avec dépit. "Quel con... Non mais quel con!!" Marmonna-t-il, ses yeux toujours rivés sur Duo, qui souriait fièrement.

"_Et il est content en plus!! Je crois que ce sera lui qui me tuera un jour..."_

  


Il continua de l'observer, la main toujours posée sur son front... 

  


Pour ensuite se mettre à rire à gorge déployée... 

  


Duo sweatdroppa. "Qu'est-ce que t'as, Hee-chan? Qu'esta' à rire comme ça???"

  


Heero redevint un glaçon, et fixa Duo des yeux. "Tu veux que je te le dise sérieusement?"

  


Duo acquiesça, levant un sourcil, le regard mêlé de curiosité et de confusion.

  


"Bien... En fait... Je voudrais..."

  


"Oui?????"

  


"Que tu me laisse enlever cette serviette moi même!" Cria-t-il, arrachant la serviette des hanches du garçon aux longs cheveux.

  


"AAAAAH!!!!" Hurla Duo, se dépêchant de masquer son intimité avec ses mains. "Méssant!!!"

  


Le bras en l'air, les doigts toujours agrippés à la serviette bleue aux motifs nounours roses cavalant dans tous les sens (Sûrement un achat de Quatre!), Heero lorgna l'endroit qu'il espérait tant voir.

  


"Allons, Duo, ne fait pas ton timide! Tu m'a bien foutu à poil toi-même! Et j'ai pas eu honte! Et en plus, toi aussi il t'arrive de te balader à poil, alors..." Il souri tendrement.

  


Duo baissa les yeux. "_Il a peut-être raison, mais... Jamais je ne me suis trouvé dans cet état devant lui... Ni personne d'autres d'ailleurs_..." Pensa-t-il, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

  


Le soldat parfait leva son regard vers le visage de son amant. Prenant ensuite avec douceur le menton du Shinigami, il posa un rapide et doux baiser sur ses lèvres roses. "Tu n'as pas à avoir honte devant moi... Je sais ce qui te gène tellement..."

  


"Vraiment?" Demanda Duo, plongeant dans la mer bleue des yeux de Heero, pour s'y noyer dans un regard d'amour et de confiance.

  


Heero hocha la tête. "Tu bandes..."

  


"H... Hein...?" Répondit bêtement Duo.

  


"Ben ouais! T'as envie, t'as une érection, t'as la quéquette en piquet, etc..."

  


Duo le regarda avec des yeux ronds, étonné que le Soldat Parfait lui parlerai d'une façon aussi 'fantasiste'. Il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il osait dire les choses d'une telle façon! Surtout depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble...

  


Duo eut un sourire narquois. "Et ton "petit soldat" a été parfait aussi... Parfaitement au guarde à vous!"

  


"Ta gueule..." Rétorqua-t-il. 

  


"Et pourquoi?"

  


"Parce que maintenant, ce sera le tien qui va cracher!" Lança-t-il, saisissant ses poignets.

  


Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réagir, Duo se retrouva en dessous du corps de son compagnon, qui ne pouvait cesser de parcourir son corps nu du regard.

  


"Tu es beau... Magnifique..." Souffla Heero, ses yeux cobalt reflétant le désir qu'il ressentait pour Duo...

  


Son Duo...

  


"Toi aussi..." répondit Duo, avec la même douceur. 

  


Ils restèrent un moment figés, contemplant leurs beauté mutuelle, leurs souffles s'accélérant dans la tension que cet instant répandait dans leurs corps.

  


Un relâchement...

  


Un baiser...

  


Une langue dansant avec l'autre...

  


Ils étaient prêts à se donner complètement à l'un l'autre.

  


  


  


  


  


  


Notes: 

J'espère que cela vous a plu! En tout cas, j'ai éprouvé beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire! (Heu... Non, c po ce que vous pensez! ^^; Non mais!)

Désolé si c'est court, mais je n'avait pas le temps, et j'avais envie d'avoir quelque chose de posté.

Mais la suite est pour bientôt, très bientôt!

  


Bisous! ^^

  


Valy.

  


PS: Les reviews sont les bienvenues! 


End file.
